Misery Business
by ILaughToHideThePain2
Summary: Marth has been taking care of his mom for years being at her every command. But what happens when his "mother" isn't what she turns out to be? And who is the suspicious new kid that enrolled in the school? AU High School fic also my first fic r and r
1. Chapter 1

ILaughToHideThePain here.. I decided to write stories of my own because I noticed something indescribely horrible on Fanfiction! Ike x Marth pairings are somewhat scarce! I decided to change it. This is the second story I ever written so bring the criticism! Good and bad!  
Most of my stories will be the names of my favorite songs, just a little fact. Without further ado, I give you, Misery Business! *Misery Business* Beep Beep "Ugh, not now."  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep "Damn it!" Marth cursed as he slung the poor alarm clock across the room into his mother's bedrail, shattering it into small pieces.

"What was that? Marth!" His sickly mother yelled from her bed,  
which was across the room where Marth threw the clock. She was slowly dying, so Marth had to make sure if something happened that he would be there to help her, but...maybe this was too much. With a groan, Marth slung his light blue socked legs over the bed angrily as he rubbed the "morning bread crumbs" {as he called them}  
out of his bloodshot eyes. He threw the pure white sheets off himself and sat up. He glanced around, eyes half-lidded. His eyes burst open once he realized what had happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mother. I... had a nightmare." Marth hated lying to his mother, but he did'nt want to hurt her and say 'I'm sick of taking care of you', it WAS his mother after all. Since the alarm rung, it only meant one thing, the thing he hated worst in his life.  
School. The First day of his 12th grade year. He barely made it through the cursed school because of his tiredness. He let out a long sigh. It is 4:00am and Monday, come on Marth wake up!

"It's all right, Marth. You've been having those a lot lately, wanna talk about it?" she wheezed out. She sounded absolutely horrible,  
like a snake hissing while on fire. Marth gave her a sympathetic smile. Even if she was 40, she looked in her twenties. Her flowing naturally blue silky hair, pale skin almost white, filled with scars and gashes from her diseases. The doctor said it was rotting her insides up. it's a painful process, yet she has never showed it.  
She must have a very strong will.

"You're in no condition to talk. Come on,Mother. Time for my security guard shift." She laughed at the joke he told, trying to lighten the atomosphere. Apparently it worked. Every morning at 4:00am, and evening at 8:00pm Marth ran her some bath water and let her bathe while listening to some music. He waited outside the door to do anything she wanted, or be there just in case anything happens, like if she hit her head in the wall and, he did'nt know, die or something.

"I don't need one today, Marth. Why don't you prepare for school or something? Do something to pass the hours." She suggested in a voice that was barely audible and scratchy. Marth was trying to decide wether to take a walk then shower, or shower then walk.  
He decided shower then walk, since that would be the smartest thing to do.

"I will be back in about 30 minutes, Mother. Press the Pager if you need me back home." And with that order, he walked over towards his closet, which only contained three outfits hung on a closet rail that was neatly ironed and creased. He picked the blue shirt with a black crosses on the front of the sleeves and a huge one on torso of the shirt. To complete it, a pair of black jeans with blue crosses on the back pockets and on the front of the legs.

"Where are you going, Marth?" his mother hissed out.

"Taking a walk. Are you worried about me? You know I can take of myself." He most certainly could. He was very skilled in hand-to-  
hand combat and even better with swords. Of course, he can't carry a sword around everywhere so he carried nothing but his two fists.  
Olimar, that was the name of his used-to-be sensei. A very strange man who always drew these plant-like creatures saying he sees them.  
He may be a little on the crazy side, but he know his karate.

"Of course I'm worried. Look at you, you're just skin and bones!"  
Marth, slightly offended, scoffed at this perpostrous remark.  
"Mother, I'll have you know I can take out anyone in a matter of seconds. I'm about to change clothes." He took his outfit in the bathroom, which was right outside his "their" room to the right.  
"If only you knew..." his Mother whispered.

Marth strode into the bathroom, clothes in tow. It was very neat,  
yet still old and banged up. The walls were filled with cracks and holes, the floors the same. It had a musky scent to it, with the occasional bug or rat skittering across the floor. Marth thought is very unsanitary, but this was his home. The bathroom lay directly in front of you as soon as you step in the door. They could'nt afford shower curtains, so there were none. To the left sat a small wooden cabinet nailed to the wall hanging crookedly.  
Underneath it was the sink. A large chunk of it was missing on the lower right-hand corner. It was metal, like in a prison. At least the water was clean. With $25.00 a month rent, that he can barely pay with no job. The economy is low, yet no one will hire him for some reason when he puts an application in! He took his shirt off, his mother's words coming back to him. He gave himself a once-over.

"Maybe I am too skinny" Marth thought aloud. Apparently, his mother heard him because she wheezed out, "Told you!" Damn these thin walls. Since it was August, there was no need to wear an undershirt. He slipped the shirt on, it was to big, yet it was a small! "Definitely too skinny" he thought aloud again."Do something about then." She hissed out. In annoyance, Marth hurriedly put his jeans on and was out of the door. His mother limped from the bed to make sure Marth was gone.

"Finally", she straightened her posture and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I was getting sick of the stomach from that brat." She pulled a test tube from her bra with a cap on it and a blue substance inside.  
She popped the cap and downed the glowing substance. Almost instantly, her hair changed colors from blue to a shiny blond. The sickly pale skin with supposedly rotting flesh dissapeared. It being replaced with slightly tanned skin, no scars at all. Her eyes turned to a shinier blue, and her body grew curves and became a little taller.

"Ugh. SO much better than that damned monstrosity of a woman."  
The newly found woman strutted over to her broke down bed and flipped the mattress, revealing all sorts of guns, chemicals,  
and who- knows-what. She picked up a watch-like machine and slipped it on her finger.

"Snake? Do you read me? Samus reporting." She asked into the watch.  
She wwatched it attentively awaiting a response from Snake.  
"SNAKE! GET UP!" She yelled. Things falling and bumping sounded through the watch. Snake yawned loudly, smacked his gums, and asked still half asleep, "What the hell do you want?"  
Samus scoffed. "Dumb-ass, inform "C" that operation-" She was cut off. "Yeah, yeah." he said lazily. "SNAKE! This is important!  
It is August the 20th!" She heard Snake gasp through the watch.  
"Affirmative. Where is he?" Samus smirked at how he changed from sleepy to dead serious. " He is out for a walk. He said he will be back in about 30 minutes. Which gives us about a 20 minute time window to get this done. I will need eyes on him.  
Keep me posted. Samus out."

*Don't worry, I know it's short but I promise the other chapters will be much, much longer than this one. After all, this is the intro.  
I will be taking in exactly 8 OCs because a lot of SSB characters just would'nt fit right. Unfortunately, no powers and stuff. Just give me a name, very specific details on your character and how he/she looks, and their personality. Also, I was thinking of adding Ichigo and grimmjow in the mix. What do you think?  
Read and Review. Story stalkers welcome also!


	2. Strangers

ILaughToHideThePain here with chapter two of Misery Business. I dont have anyting to say so far, so.. enjoy. And dont worry, Ike is arriving in this chapter!

Chapter 2- Strange Happenings

Marth POV

"Finally!" Marth sighed as he stepped off the barely stable porch. He thought he heard a noise from the house, but he did'nt care. He had some time away from that witch of a mother. He looked up into the still dark, starry sky in just taking in fresh air, and not that sickly, moldy smell of that awful house. He looked around before he started walking just in case someone tried to jump him. It has happened plenty of times before, all of them ending in the attacker being the victim. Marth has almost grown to like these attacks because they wake him up. And speaking of waking up, maybe he will go to get a cup of coffee from a Starbucks. And with that, he slowly walked towards their supposedly metal fence.

"Maybe I should just let off some steam" I said aloud. Probably alerting someone that a small girl was coming their way. My voice was always light for some reason. And my form petite and girly. But that actually helps me in my fights. They underestimate me one hundred percent of the time. Like I'm weak and naive. But, ha ha, that is a fool if they think that. I pushed open the door on the extremely rusty gate and it fell off of the hinges with a loud screeching noise as the rusty metal connected with the cracked cement sidewalk. I feel like someone is watching me for some reason. But who isn't in this pothole of a neighborhood? I laughed as I continued to stroll down the street, but still looking around to make sure no one suprised me and caught the upper hand and finally caught me. My surroundings looked worse than my mom. We were currently living in a corner house, so the lawn behind me was filled with trash, condoms, even USED condoms. I shuddered at the thought. Disgusting. You can barely make out the colors that the house was, because all of the paint had been scraped off by some idiot that went to try to sell it. It was just wood now.

A two bedroom house with 1 bathroom and the works. A kitchen, livingroom, and laundryroom. The inside may look bad, but its better than the outside. The front had two steps with a huge hole in the middle and there's no telling what is down there! The porch also had too many cracks for me, it looked like even if a leaf fell on it the whole thing would collaspe! That is no exaggeration either! There were two broken windows on either side of the porch, the one on the left leads to the livingroom, and the one on the right leads to my mom's room that we both have never been in. And the door, which was just a pice of wood I nailed on because we didnt even have a door when we moved in. We were promised one, but nada happened of course. I continued walking a block, looking at all of the abandoned houses that make up the community. The cars were scarce because no one could afford them. Since Starbucks was another 3 blocks away, I still had time to think about how in hell am I going to afford even GOING to Starbucks? Stupid!Stupid! I heard footsteps behind. Instantly I get into a defensive stance and turned around swiftly to meet this more than likely pimp thinkin I'm... his..-

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for a Starbucks around this area. I'm new here." he asked with his deep voice. I just stood there, awestruck at his, well, him. He was so good looking. I gave him many once-overs. From top tobottom he was in navy blue. He was dressed so fancy. He had navy blue snakeskin dress shoes that shined brighter than the streetlights! The perfectly fitting dress pants with a perfect crease in them, were so straight they looked like they were frozen in place. He wore a tux, again, navy blue, it must be his favorite color. He wore a strange symbol on his tux, on its right side of the v part. And to top it off, perfectly tanned and flawless skin on that perfect face of his. A firm jaw line, knew he had to be muscular then, perfectly shaped eyebrows,{LOL} and deep and mysterious eyes. His hair color I could'nt see because he had a hat on. Is he a stripper? Model?... Prostitute? No, he looks more like a pimp, but then again-

" Is there something wrong, sir?" I let out a totally unmanly yelp. He "suprised" me. He raised an eyebrow to this. He probably thinks I'm a loon. I cleared my throat.

" I was just on my way. Want to have se- Walk?" Damn it. My hormones spoke before I did! I can feel the heat coming on my face. Just being in his presence make me go crazy. I need to get away from him, and FAST.

"After you, sir. And by the way, my name is Ike Von Griel of Crimea." He bowed and flipped his hat. "And you are?" So he is royalty? I have never been in ANY royalty's presence before. Maybe THAT's why I feel like this. I just did what any "normal" person would do. I reached my hand out for a handshake. Black hair, eh?

" Marth Lowell of Altea?" I said more in a question than an answer. He looked up at me, eyebrows raised. Then he stood up and took my hand. So gentle..

" Marth Lowell? Pleased to meet you." He kissed my hand. WOW. He HAS to be a gentleman, too. Ugh, this too much. HE is too much.

Samus POV

" Ike should be on task right now, so I have some more time to spare to get this done." I thought aloud. I was still in this shit hole of a house waiting on Sonic to pick me up and take me to HQ! He drives fast as hell, where is he!

Honk Honk!

I ran out of the house and hopped in the front seat of Sonic's new blue Ferrari. Him and Ike, so obsessed with blue.

"For once, you're late!" I scolded. The one mission he gets late on, would be the most important one we've HAD!

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. And put your seatbelt on! We have a short time so let's get to it!" Oh how I hated driving with him.

"Don't forget to signal Ike for his other task, dumbASSss!" I screeched that last part out because he knows DAMN WELL that I do NOT like the way he speeds off!

"I can't hear you!"

* 5 minutes of Samus reciting the book of curse words and Sonic laughing later*

"Here we are, my dearest." Sonic said. I could barely make out what he said, my ears are still drumming with imaginary wind whipping.

" You know, Master Hand and Crazy Hand has came up with a plan to change the whole business. They even renovated the warehouse, look." Sonic pointed forward. I followed his finger, and it pointed to an elegant mansion that took up at least 10 acres by itself!

" Where the HELL did they get the money from to do this!" There is NO way that we could afford this. The business went down!

"That's what we are here for. He gathered the entire team for this. It HAS to be important."

"Hell yeah if you invite the whole group!" I wonder just what the hell those two were up to...

We strolled up the pure white stairs and to a huge wooden door with a strange symbol on it. Maybe Sonic knows-

" That circular thing is the new symbol for us."

"Read my mind."

I pushed the doorbell, and some music started playing.

**Tell me who you are**

**I am Spellbound**

Me and Sonic looked at each other.

"Catchy" We said at the same time. Two minutes passed and we still had no answer. For the 12th time, i rung the doorbell. and for the 12th time, the same song part played.

**Tell me who you are**

**I am Spellbound**

" Is this some sort of trap or something?" Sonic asked, a little on alert.

Hmm, tell me who you are...

"Maybe it wants us to say our names" I concluded.

" Anything's worth a try." I sighed, this must have been Crazy Hand's idea.

"Agent Samus Aran."

" Vehicular Specialist Sonic The Hedgehog"

**"ENTER!"** A booming voice said. Me and Sonic jumped at the sound. It wasn't Master Hand's OR Crazy Hand's voice. I pulled out my pistol. I got a bad feeling. Sonic did the same. The huge doors, opened, revealing an ebony gigantic room with red lights instead of white. This isn't right.

" Master Hand would never change white with THIS!" Sonic yelled out. There was a staircase in the middle of the room, with crimson railings on the side. What the hell is going on?

" Do you not like the new decor my dear subordinates?" That voice, that is the same one from the door! I cocked my pistol and aimed where the voice came from, which was the top of the staircase.

"Who the hell are you? And where is Master and Crazy Hand!" I could'nt make out the face, OR see what he had on because it was all black and blended in with the dim lighting.

"Samus and Sonic guns down. This is your new boss, Ryen Von DarkRose."

So, I'm sorry this chapter was supposed to be WAY longer than this. If I didnt say this before, I will be a character in every one of my stories, and I am Ryen von DarkRose. Review, and I still need those OC's! Should I continue this story, or is it dead ALREADY?


	3. Takeover?

*Alright, since my precious first reviwer has sent me some OCs, here they are for you. Shoutout, {or better yet READout} to Noah's twin. Thanks so much! And you don't know how much motivation you just gave me with that review, so without further ado, Misery Business!*

Chapter Three- Takeover?

Samus POV

" Samus and Sonic guns down. This is your new boss, Ryen Von DarkRose." I knew that voice. It was Master Hand. I darted my head towards the voice, and easily saw that huge floating hand "floating" down the right side of the stairs. He looks so out of place. Here we are, in a darkness filled room and a bright glowing hand was just... awkward. It just hit me!

"What the hell do you mean NEW boss? You and Crazy Hand are our bosses! There's NOT going to be anyone better!" I'm not going to lie, the whole team, including me, had warmed up to them because they were so like... parents. The mothers we never had... and I'll be DAMNED if I let some stranger just come in and take over everything we worked so hard for! I am NOT about to lower my gun, as much as I hate disobeying Master Hand, I can't do it. I just can't. I glanced over at Sonic, who also was refusing to lower his gun off of this "Ryen Von DarkRose." Master Hand could distort space and time and... I know for a fact this piece of trash on the top of this staircase did'nt beat him up... right? Stop doubting him, I'm sure that he has a reason for this.

" Hand, explain please." Ryen said with his deep voice, yet he was calm as a monk. " And please convert into your human form to talk. Your voice is too loud for me. I prefer the quiet side of life, thank you." Ugh! I've had damn enough of this. I dashed towards Ryen as fast as I could, so I can beat a pulp into this piece of-

"Aaaah!" Wh- what the hell? It felt like I got shot in my left leg! I collasped, my legs no longer able to support my body. I looked down at my leg, which had a very deep cut on the back of my thigh. What the FUCK?

"I suggest you know your place, girl." A light, yet icy and cold voice said as I struggled to get up. It was a worthless struggle. This voice wasn't any on the team! Who was this? I heard footsteps coming closer to me, a deafening clack of the hard floor. My eyes were screwed shut in pain, so I could'nt see who it was.

" Samus! What the hell is wrong with you Master Hand? You're just going to let this happen? And who the- " In a fraction of a second, Sonic yelled even louder than me. He fell to the ground with a loud clunk. I'm positive his head is probably cracked. With my last inch of willpower, I struggled to open my eyes, my last sight was a girl, with black hair, holding a... whip made of... WATER? What the hell has Master Hand gotten into... And where is Crazy Hand... and the rest of... the... t-.. I blacked out.

Marth POV

He doesn't look like he's old. Hmm...

"So how old are you, Ike Von Griel?" I said after he unfortunately released my hand.

"Well, I'm 18 years old." Thank God. Maybe my luck has changed after all. Wait a second. He said he is new here, but he is dressed all fancy-like, so why would he move here, in the below-the-slums place?

"I am too. But what is someone of your... wealth doing here?"

Pit POV

I was currently in my "Hawk Eye" room as the so called "new boss" called it, watching and giving Ike instructions as he talked to our next subject, Marth Lowell. Master hand had been on this kid for a WHILE. He sent Samus to watch over him until- Oh! Ike needs help. I can tell because he has that tendency to tap his foot when he's nervous. I put the headphones on that Ryen gave me. I am not going to lie, this room is WAY better than my old one. Now my job is to watch Ike 24/7, and when he needs help, notify Snake to tell him what to say when he responds, and Snake suprisingly without a cigarette in his foul mouth, is just sitting a few feet behind me. I tapped my dress shoes three times to let him know to do his job. He taps one more to let me know that he's on it.

Snake POV

Ugh, time to work. I picked up the headphones and adjusted the microphone. " Say something about the school, Ike."

Ike POV

" My family wanted me to go to a regular school and not Harvard or Yale or something in that pretense." Not going to lie, I like faking to be rich. The huge words like "rather" or "intend", now that is the hard part of this act. Hmm, this woman has no breasts at all. " Are you a girl?" Damn it? It slipped out before I can catch it.

Marth POV

I knew this was too good to be true! I tried to compose my anger, so all of it went into the skin around my right eye, which was twitching like crazy. I'm finna beat his ass for that. Defenitely.

Pit POV

"Snake, come over here. You have got to see this. Ike just called him a girl!" Snake appeared as fast as possible to look at the huge screen that showed Ike and Marth and everything else around them. Marth's eye was practically playing hop-scotch! This is going to be good!

Ike POV

Is he a psycho or something? A meth addict maybe? His eye is just... twitching. So I decided to repeat myself, more slowly because maybe he was a little slow. " Aaaarrrreeee yyyyoouuuu-"

Marth POV

OH HELL NO! HE THINKS I"M SLOW! And with that, I lost my last bit of composure. I lunged at him as fast as I could, my left hand gripping his suit collar tightly, and the other one pummeling the hell out of his face. Maybe I ought to explain why I am beating him like this.

Ike POV

Damn it, I cant do a thing! He has hit my damn head against the concrete so many times my body can't move! What the hell did I say?

Pit and Snake's POV

*Laughing hard as fuck*

Now back to Samus.

" Where am I?" I whispered. It came out very hoarse. My throat was desert-ly dry for some reason. I could'nt breathe!

"Finally. I was getting tired of this."

My breathing was quickly restored for some- Wait a second. I can't move! Even my eyelids were clamped shut by some unknown force.

"Where the hell am I!" I shouted out, hoping that the unfamiliar voice would at least reply.

" Agent Samus is it? I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Edward. Forgive me for the restraining spell I put on you, it was orders from Master Ryen. Let me see if I can release it..." I heard footsteps around the room.. or whatever I'm in. What is he doing?

" Aha! Here it is!" Edward said as he retrieved an old looking book from a black dresser in the room.

" Okay, bare with me." Really? Bare with you and I cant move! I don't have a damn choice!

"Hurry!"I wheezed out barely.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ryen gave me these new spells and I haven't memorized them yet. Okay, here we go"

" Catharsis!" He shouted and a huge weight was released from my body. I can move again! I opened my eyes as quickly as possible, to find out that I was in a light blue bed with a canopy on it that was also light blue. The sheets of the canopy covered my vision from the rest of the room. I could make out someone standing on the left side of the bed. I instantly reached for my pistol, which was nowhere to be found! I sat up quickly, and frantically searched for my weapon in the covers I was in. Wait a second..someone was nice enough to put me lay me down in covers?

" I'm sorry to say but your weapon is not with you. It was thrown into the incinerator." OH HELL NO! I expertly flipped out of the bed, and snatched the sheets out of the way, to confront this bastard that threw Zero into the incinerator. I was too pent up in rage to notice I was moving too fast and slipped and landed on my ass. I was expecting to hear laughter but I was greeted with a hand to pull me up. I slapped it out of the way and stood up to see who this person was. He was tall and lanky, but you could tell that he was toned by the black outfit he was wearing. He had an unusually colored hair, which was green. A light green to be specific and so were his eyes. He was holding a black book with an elegant writing on the front that says,

**Incantations for Experts**

**by: Ryen Von DarkRose**

A spellcaster? Oh, I need to get out of here! I made a mad dash to the door, noting that the room actually looked well.

"Selah!" Edward said and I froze in place, damn spellcaster.

" I'm sorry for using this, but you have a meeting you need to go to, please miss. Now I'll have to escort you there, {sigh}, I did'nt know u were going to be trouble. Should 've known when you made that foolish attempt to attack Master DarkRose. Levoisa." I started floating towards him. He walked around me, and I followed him, unwillingly. He "led" me down a flight of stairs, and then through an extremely dark corridor.

" Master DarkRose loves the dark. He says it calms him. I don't see how, but it really does. Especially when Crazy-"

" Edward. You are conversating with "this" rather leisurely. You best shut your mouth." A voice said from behind us. I could'nt see who it was or make out wether it was a male or female because it was so monotone. It sent chills down my unmoving body. And who the hell are they calling a "this?"

" Yes General. I'm sorry." I could'nt see his face, but I knew by his tone that did'nt like this person. And I could see why.

" I don't need your apologies. Now make haste to the Conference Hall, immediately." So cold... who is that?

" Yes, General. Aren't you going to the Conference Room, also?"

...

"General?" He looked back, and smiled when he realized that the "General" was gone.

" She never calls me by my name..." His smile quickly turned into a frown. " Something's wrong, Agent Samus. The General and her commanders are mandatory for conferences. And she is not attending... hmm."

The boy turned back around, facing foward. There was a distant bright red light coming from a huge set of black doors with the letter R written on them.

" Can I trust you to not try to run or kill me if I let u go? I'll release your mouth so you can talk." And he did, and it took all of my willpower not to say FUCK YOU, but, I was trapped, so,

"Yes, you can trust me." He was all too nice about this..

"Catharsis!" He said, and I was dropped to the floor, catching my breath in short pants.

"I am sorry about the drop, I am not used to these powerful spells." And again, he reached a hand to help me off of the floor, and I took it this time. He gives off this aura of calmness. How could I NOT say no?

We finally made it to the skyscraper doors with the R's on them.

" Samus, whatever you do, show no fear. Master DarkRose despises that emotion. And if you do, let DarkRose have mercy on your soul." It startled me that the calm person that just helped me up was now stern and cold. This Ryen Von DarkRose must have an incredible amount of charisma to make this boy change so drastically! Edward pushed the doors open, small stones falling to the red carpet we walked on...

* Let me just stop making promises. Ugh, I went to the club for 14-16 year olds, and OMG I had SO much fun. I do NOT know how long the chapters are gonna be, so sorry for this piece of crap. Tell me what you think about this story! I'll be glad to hear from you! And Noah's Twin, your OCs were both in this chapter, just more of Edward. WAY more. But don't worry! Your next one will be in the next chapter quite a bit! And who do you think "General" is? She's one of my favorite characters of all time! The POV switching I believe I did TOO much, what do you think?* Read and Review Please!


	4. Kills and Thrills

* All right, now we're getting somewhere! Two story alerts and a reviewer! It makes me feel estatic to know people like my story! And for a present I will make this chapter extra- long! And High School starts in the next chapter! Thank you so much!

* Chapter 4- Thrills and Kills*

"Ugh! Damn bastard!" I yelled in line at Starbucks, getting strange looks from people. My eye was twitching like crazy! I need to beat his ass some more. But maybe I did enough to him, because all of that money I stole from him could pay off my rent for years! But then again... he said he was coming to Starbucks! Uh-oh. I was currently the tenth person in line, and business was going extremely slow. Hmm... since Ike said I lookes like a girl, maybe I could use those looks...

I fixed my posture, put my hand on my hips and strutted ahead to the person first in line. People in line shouted protested, all women. But the men, they were looking at me like I was a model or something! I am going to regret this, aren't I? I looked at him, he was a blonde with bright blue eyes and strangely pointed ears with grey earrings in them. He was just a little shorter than me. He was quite the looker, I'll admit that, but Ike beats him by a mile. Or maybe an inch. He did'nt seemed fazed by my little gender switch, continued looking straight, not even sparing me a glance. HAD to make this hard for me! All right, let me appear more slutty. I can't believe I'm doing this.

" Say, big daddy. How about you-" I put my arm around his neck. " How 'bout you let me in front, and I'll let-" I got in his ear- " you inside my back, huh?" Ugh this is so degrading. But I refuse to get attacked by Ike Von Griel. He could probably rip my arm off!

Link POV

Damn. They were not kidding when they said he was temptation in human form. I am desperately struggling to keep my eyes off of him. But there is something in my pants that wants to see him.. It is a tempting offer... VERY tempting. I tapped my foot numerous times, but there was no reply.. what the hell is going on with Snake and Pit?

? POV

I crept silently through the barely lit mansion. My mission was to eliminate two targets, that I did with ease. Master DarkRose is so intelligent and cunning. But sometimes... he can be so cold and ruthless... Only 5 five people knew where his office was... and that meant we were highly trusted and valuable to him. It was an honor, I mean- My thoughts were cut short as I hopped to the ceiling and stuck there, in the darkness. I am not familiar with these voices.

" This so called new boss is creepy and uncaring. I hate him already!" Some voice said in disgust.

" Ugh, too true. And I heard that Master Hand bows to him like he's a god! Ugh, I promise you, all of these new people he is supposed to be bringing some new people to the team. They are probably his servants just like Master Hand has turned into." I was taught to keep my composure at all times, but they were going too far... Maybe he would'nt mind if I eliminated two more...

Marth POV

It's been a damn minute and all he is doing is looking worried! I should take this a step foward- the door bust opened, {gasp} IKE! Oh, I gotta get outta here! I quickly released my grip on the man and darted towards the bathroom, not seeing the wet floor sign on the ground.

Ike POV

There Link is. I wonder has his communicater has been having the same problem.. just static. And there's that woman who beat the hell out of me! But no time for that.. YET. She ran and slipped on the wet floor, only to slide directly into the woman's bathroom. Serves her right! I walked to the head of the line, only to see Link thinking extremely hard about something.

" Link." No reply

"Link." No reply

" LINK!" I startled everyone in the line, and by me doing that, their screams scared the workers and they dropped the coffee they were making. Oops.

" Ike, we need to talk. NOW." Link said, dragging me out of the store. We walked to behind the store and then he stopped and took off his communicator, which was a circle with two lines in it.

" Something is wrong. Very wrong. Snake and Pit hasn't said anything, static is on the line, and NO static has EVER been on the line. Do you think we should abort the mission and go see what's wrong?" Link was obviously worried because him and Pit has been going together ever since Master and Crazy hand held that tournament... He was just overreacting.

"Link, I'm pretty sure you're just worried because you love Pit, right? Maybe-"

" No, I'm not overreacting. Maybe you're right. Let's just-" link stopped and turned around, looking at something...

Marth POV

"Ah! Damn it all to HELL!" I yelled as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was damp and sticking up, my clothes were now SOAKED, and my shoes filled with dirt and water and smelled like CLOROX!

" Damn it could this day get ANY worse!" I yelled out. Hmm.. Boys' bathrooms look mighty different from this... I pushed that thought out of my throbbing head..then it dawned on me, pink room? Funny made toilets? I'm in the girls' bathroom!

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I got to find a way out of here!I frantically searched around the room, and found an emergency exit behind the last stall.

" Oh, yeah. Marth wins this time baby."I pushed the door open, catching two boys talking. That was the one in line, and that was, Oh shit! IKE!

" YOU!" He growled and made a mad dash for me. I ran off as fast as I could, forgetting my clothes was wet. My pants fell off, making me trip after 3 blocks of running. I ended up a block away from school! What time is it? Is he even still chasing me? I looked back to find that madman still right behind me! Maybe I will take this shirt off, too. It's slowing me down. I took it off, panting. Ike was STILL running after me, and dangerously close from grabbing my shirt.

Samus POV

The deafening noise of those huge stone doors opening rung through my ears. Edward stood there, like he was in a daze. I tapped him on the shoulder, to try to bring him out of this trance-like state.

" Don't touch me. We are entering the conference room of Master Ryen Von DarkRose. Any action in this room will be under watch and looked at heavily by the commanders. Master DarkRose will explain in the meeting."

'I'm just trying to comfort you, you little ass.' Is what I WOULD'VE said if I did'nt hear a familiar sound of clicking shoes against the floor. That's the bitch that whipped me! It was pitch black ahead, so-

**"Enter!"**

Master Hand! Where is that bastard! Ahead of us, the room lit up and it turned out to be a throne room. Edward walked into the room and I followed. This room was absolutely huge! Everything in sight was ebony black! This room could house a whole generation! The floor was black marble that shined even in the dim room. The walls were filled with extravagant paintings of totally realistic snakes. It seems he is obsessed with them. I HATE them. There was a huge table in the middle of the room with-

" The whole team is here? Hey every...bod...y..." They looked so...emotionless and depressed.. Maybe they're just nervous! That's all! Everyone was here, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Bowser, that digusting Wario, Yoshi, Lucas, adorable Pikachu, and Wolf? Wait a second, this wasn't everyone! And where the hell is Sonic! What' s going on here? I squinted through the darkness to try to see who was those figures standing on the side of the throne. There were two on each side, and then one standing directly by the throne, which was too dark to see who or what was sitting in.

**" Please take a seat my dear Edward and Samus. Edward shall provide you more light, my dearest subordinates."** Edward raised his hand, and a beautiful light appeared above the table, showering the room with its light. It looked much better in my opinion. Now I could finally see who is this Ryen Von DarkRose. All eyes were on the being sitting on the ebony throne with huge elegant black stone wings protruding from the back of it. And Ryen... he was a black boy, looked no older than sixteen years old! Is this what everyone feared? To his left, there was a man, with jet black hair and ominously yellow glowing eyes. He wore a long, black button up cloak that covered the rest of him. Next to him was a very tall woman with brown hair that was in a ponytail that hung extremely low. She wore the same as the man beside her. And to the right of the kid king, was a, actually I don't know. It was a blonde with piercing red eyes, and a black scarf that covered her face from the bottom of her eyes to her neck. She was dressed in ninja attire it seemed. Why would she be so different from the rest? Next to the ninja was- THAT's the bitch! I'm SO going to kick her-

**"Agent Samus. I suggest you sit down and cease thinking such evil things about my commander." **A smile was on his face, but his eyes told a different story. They were oddly white, with slits in them for pupils. They remind me of the snakes that are on this wall staring at us now. So he could read minds, eh? Not impressive.

**"Agent Samus. I do not repeat myself."** I glanced over to Ed- What? He has already sat down! What the hell? I'll be damned if I am going to sit-

**" Zelda, if you will."** That voice... so monotone and cold.

" Yes Master DarkRose." Zelda's the- What the hell? This isn't me walking! I struggled as hard as I could to break free from this imaginary force, but my struggles were hopeless. I "walked" "myself" to a seat in between Wario and Yoshi. I could'nt move. That must be why the others are like the way they are. They are under the same thing.

**"Zelda, release them. It is time."**

" Yes Master DarkRose." Everyone at the table to a huge intake of breath, and started panicking.

" Where-a are-a we?"

" Mamma mia!" The whole room had gone into a ruckus, and everyone had decided to try to attack Ryen. They dashed towards the throne, and Ryen kept that smile upon his face. Me, Wolf, Pikachu, Luigi, and Lucas stayed seated. This may be the first time in my life I have absolutely terrified to even move

**" How unfortunate. Madeline, dispose of them. And Agent Samus you have work to complete."** And with that, I was instantly back in the nasty, raggety house. ! Marth will be coming soon! Where is that serum?

Marth POV

"Almost there, almost there, almost there!" I panted as I jogged to the broken down house. Ike was gone, but that did'nt mean he would'nt come back. I bust through the homeade door, and sat many objects in front of it so it would be safe, just in case. I stopped once I saw my mother, lying in the bed, hopefully sleep. Her skin has gotten worse since I have been gone.

" Damn it! What time is it?" Oh great. The alarm clock WOULD be broken. I can't go back outside because Ike might get me... maybe a good bath would help solve things.

Ike POV

*pant* pant* pant* " Damn she can *pant* run!" They were currently driving back to the new headquarters, in Link's green Ferrari. Link still had a bad look on his face..

" We have to get back, and fast. Something is wrong, I can feel it." He floored the gas on the sports car.

Madeline POV

Master Ryen had dismissed everyone. I could see the look on Edward's face. Disgust. Anger. Frustration. He would'nt dare speak up. We were so close.. until Ryen got ahold of us. Now we are just his pawns in his game of chess. All of those people and things I just killed, he... doesn't even spare them a glance. He told Zelda to incinerate the remains. I was in my room, which was on the general's side of the mansion, thinking about what possibly MAster Ryen was thinking.

**" Madeline. My office, now."** He called through my head. He used telepathy. He promised us that he would'nt interfere with our minds while we were in our rooms unless it was urgent. As soon as I got out of the bed, I was in Master Ryen's office. Everyone felt extremely uncomfortable here, even me. It was just, so eerie. There was nothing in this room, but Master Ryen and snakes everywhere. LIVE snakes. It wasn't even a room. It was just darkness.. all around with only one light in the room, with was the light coming from Ryen's and all of the snakes' eyes. They hissed and slid at my feet. It was so uncomfortable. I kneeled down, then got back up, a must-do in Ryen's prescence.

**" Madeline, you and Edward are to attend Subspace High School and maintain close watch on the subject, Marth Lowell. Agent Ike and Agent Link will be joining you. Notify Edward on this mission. You are strictly forbidden to use your powers, all of you. If you do, consequences, will be dire. Do you have any questions Commander?"**

" No, Master DarkRose."

**" Very well. Then get out of our sight."**

**Ryen Von DarkRose POV**

**I teleported her out of my confinement. Her and Edward are showing signs of rebellion, I will quickly dispose of that.**

**" Or would you rather do it for me, Valentine?" My dear Valentine was a 100 foot Queen Kobra. She is so graceful, yet so deadly.**

**" Of course, Master. But how will I and I am a snake?" I smirked at her ignorance of my abilities.**

**" Please don't limit my power, my dear Valentine. You are to keep a keen eye on Edward and Madeline. If anyone of them steps out of bounds," I smiled, " Eat them alive."**

****

**Okay one thing to explain. Ike and Madeline's hair is blue. The dim lighting in my mansion caused Samus to see her hair as black. All right, I am SO evil aren't I? Madeline will take over next chapter, since she was supposed to this chapter. Still need those OCs! And what are your opinions on Ryen Von DarkRose/ Me? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
